User blog:KZH7/Apologizing
Lemme apologize. This is why I make more than one account. Datfluffykitten No problems, just because I forget my password for this account. xi-ice Here's the major problem. Synnical I have a small bone to pick with you. From: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the Company, or an emancipated minor, or have parental or legal guardian consent and are fully able and competent to enter into, and comply with, these Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you by law are barred from using the Service or accepting the Terms of Use. I know you are 10 years old. So. whistles innocently off into the distance Chill and stop... MrGZJcool You reminded me of FD1...if that was his name. I forgot already. Cause I forget really infamous people. Anyway, *No unnecessary category adding. I have to ask help to remove the Bro's First Song category. Guess what? There will ONLY be one song in that category for life. Useless right? *Dont go spam commenting too. Eager or not, it will make the wikia a little bit messy if overdone. This is just the early stages. I don't want to see this happen again. You are free scot-free. That sounds weird... 同盟 Here's two... Pretty sorry because I asking, but... - on Pit-Stain's wall同盟 In my comment on L Act 1 (Loneliness): THE CHART ARE RENEWEDAND I HATE THE NEW CHART RLLY i commented rudely because I already played L1 before (And i get A) but, after I checking L1 again I STILL GET NEW/NOT GET ANY RANK (fail, c, b, a, s, mm). I think the chart is renewed so I must played it again... sorry because I comment rudely. I'll edit it. And this is the major issue: Ok, I'm sorry. - on DSZ9's wall同盟 I know that I copied all of your introduction and I feel sorry for that. Actually, I just want to do so, and I clicked the "Hide All" button to make sure you will not mad. Because I know, I'm copying. But maybe I clicked the Hide All more than once, so after once I clicked it all of my intro will be hidden, but I clicked one more time, make the Hidden All unchoosed. Deeply sorry for me, and I already changed it to make sure you will not mad. Because DSZ9 is mad and he is (previously) my twin, I make Cloudy-chi to make sure I'll be DSZ9's twin again... Cloudy-chi Because the name I give on this account. Arysa, Pit-Stain always call me Arysa. And in this account... Everyone are sure that this account is related to Allying... So I make Kittenu.... Kittenu No troubles here, but Ducksoup ruins everything. He knows that this account, Allying, Cloudy-chi, xi-ice and Datfluffykitten's IP are the same. So Ducksoup blocked this account, along with Allying's. Then I ask to DSZ9 ... about why he blocked me (because I'm so mad, and I dont know that Ducksoup blocked me instead of DSZ9) And I know why I get blocked... So everybody get mad at me.... And.... I stopped. I tried to make account (again) yesterday (uname: Runachan) but I cant. I cried because I cant chat, cant spent time, cant edit the TWS column, and other reasons. But today I realized.... Why hating instead of apologizing? This is why I make this blog post. So. bye. Extra Note: If most of you forgives me... I'll wait Kittenu to be unblocked on 25 June, then I'll use Kittenu. Currently using this acc only. If most of you not forgives me.... ill leave for a good reason Category:Blog posts